Tennis Legacy Of High School - Episode 1 - Afterschool Practice
by Medicaptain
Summary: Episode 1 Of Tennis Legacy Of High School.


**Tennis Legacy Of High School**

**By Medicaptain**

**Afterschool Practice RATED: MATURE**

**Meet The Player:**

**Name: Cory Critter (AKA Cor) Eye: Blue**

**Age: 18 Orientation: Bisexual **

**Height: 5'9 Gender: Male**

**Grade: Senior Hair: Brown **

**Hobbies: Tennis, Surfing, & Baseball **

**Team Rank: Boy's Tennis Varsity Captain **

**Background Information:**

**A very smart and friendly outgoing boy, love to chill with his tennis colleagues and very remarkable athletics person. He the number one best tennis players in his high school, He is great playing in double. As a Varsity team captain his job to maintain the role of his colleagues and make sure to keep their morals high and represent the tennis team in high school with pride. He love to be athletics and do outdoor stuff with his spear time, he specially love his tennis partner even though his tennis partner is straight. But he will do anything to get him and make sure that West is completely his. **

**Name: West Lock Eye: Brown**

**Age: 17 Orientation: Straight **

**Height: 5'8 Gender: Male**

**Grade: Senior Hair: Ginger **

**Hobbies: Tennis, Surfing & Texting.**

**Team Rank: Varsity Player **

**Background Information:**

**A friendly person throughout his tennis team, His love is to surf with his maroon/white surfboard and love to text and called his girlfriend like 24/7. Westly have a weakness for stuff plushies, he have an evil side within that no one know about Westly. He love to do experiment with his stuffed plushies and able to occupied his time, when his girlfriend "Chole" is out of town. He loves his girlfriend very much and loyal to her to no matter what. His loyal tennis partner, Cory who is the varsity tennis captain shares a very strong bond between West and himself. West is still clueless sometime when he thinks hard about his team captain and his girlfriend. **

**Chapter 1:**

**On the afternoon sunny day at the high school quad, there was a small group of tennis players together just chatting and joking around in their lunch conservation. Alexandra stands beside Cory and say "I do not believe that you're into guys, I never seen you date or make any romantic with any guy in my life."Cory responded to Alexandra by saying "Will I'm bisexual and mostly into guys then girls." When Cory and Alexandra was fussing over that if he into guy or not, West passed by and notice his tennis partner was there arguing at a girl. So West went and join the small group and asking his team captain about the next match will take places. Then Cory notice West pop into the group and Cory got an idea of what to do. While West was busy starting a conservation with the group. Cory went into front on purpose will so called an "accident" Cory pretend to fall down to the ground. And West who got great reflex he catch Cory with his muscular hand and arm. West says "You ok Cor?" Cory grinned and starts to move his upper body up to West face and Cory and West have met eye to eye. West was confused at the moment and even though he is still holding onto Cory. Cory starts to make out with West by sticking his tongue inside to West mouth and kiss him involuntarily. West felt a warmth taste from his team captain who is sucking his tongue and transferring all his saliva to him. For 1 whole minute that pass by, everyone in the lunch group is just staring at West and Cory. While West is being distracted from Cory, Cory decide to kick up a notch and start to feeling West bare chest by going down into his tennis jersey and rubbed his nibble while Cory still making out with West. When the lunch bell ring, everyone in the lunch group started to left and did not say anything. Cory finish making out with West and then West let Cory go down into the ground. Cory say "Thank partner" and just left to class. West was so confused and unorthodox of what happen so West just went into class. **

**Chapter 2:**

**After the following day at 4 o clock, everyone from the tennis team has left the tennis court. But one of the tennis players is still there and killing time for at least 30 min before they can leaves. Cory was all sweaty and exhausted from practicing for 2 hour straight and nonstop working out. Cory tennis jersey was sweaty and wet but Cory felt so great and relieves he finish working out at the tennis court. So he went to his bag and pulls out a hand towel to clean his face and started to pack up. Cory is so excited for tomorrow tennis match but he glanced for few second and notice there was somebody still at the tennis court. When Cory takes a peek and see who it was, Cory was thinking to him of what to do. So Cory grabs his bag and drops it where the other tennis player bag at. Cory went around to the tennis court and see that it was and it was West who just hitting his tennis ball to work on his groundstroke and forehand. Cory sneaks behind where West is hitting at and then he grabbed and hold onto West wonderful chest. Cory is feeling the six-pack and moist body of his own tennis partner with his own hand. West was stun at first and he turn his head and noticed it was only his team captain. West say "What you doing Cor?" Cory responded "Feeling your sweet ass body and it so warm and cuddly." West felt anger when heard that and started yelling at Cory, "Why the fuck you made out with me during lunch time Cor?" Cory responded "Because I want to persuade everyone I like guys more than girl and beside you're a super cute tennis partner." Cory smiled with joy. While West is still angry and thinking about what happen, Cory decided to pick up West and take him to the corner of the tennis court were nobody know to look at. So when West felt that he being carried away he dropped his tennis racquet and was wondering where is he going. Cory is just carrying West like a injured person on his back, then he laid West down in the corner. West say "What you doing Cor?"Cory responded "You must be tired of working out so I've put you in the shade partner." Cory smiled. West say "Thank Cor." Then West started getting up from the corner and was about to head back to get his tennis racquet. But Cory grabbed West again, and say "West, I am your team captain; why the fuck you **

**leaving me behind; even though I carried you here." West responded "Cor, thank for being a great team captain and an excellent partner but I'm not homosexual." Cory was still holding onto West sweet body and say "Will West, I've know you like this very much when your girlfriend play with you." Cory grinned. Cory moved one of his hands onto West tennis short and start going inside West boxer and feel West 4 inch cock. West felt Cory masculine and warm hand on his cock and he just stroking it real slowly. West felt intense relaxation mode and his cock is getting bigger to uncut cock now and is 7 inches long now. Cory says" Gotcha West". Cory smiled with joy. West still cannot move but he felt so comfortable when his tennis partner stroking his slim hard cock with his big warm masculine hand. Cory manage to pick up West sweet body and lay him in the corner once again and started petting West red ginger fluffy hair. West say "What you doing Cor?" Cory smiled and says "Relax partner." Cory started undressing West tennis jersey and unbuckles his belt from his tennis short. West felt completely naked and nude and Cory decide to the same. So Cory undresses everything and is completely naked, Cory decides to put his musky sweaty tennis jersey and put it on West. West felt comfort and rejoice when he felt Cory moist sweat and scent on there. Cory says "You are so hot wearing my tennis jersey West." Cory grinned. West responded "Thank Cor?" Then Cory decides to make out with West real slowly. His lipped connected to West lip and started licking and sucking on West tongue again. Cory is getting harder and his cock is uncut and shaved clean and it increase to 6 in half inches long now. While West taking big make out session he moved his hand to Cory cock and stroke it real slowly back and forth many time. Cory looked down and know what West is doing so Cory decide to finish making out with West and decide to feed West. Cory let go his lip from West mouth and force West to open his mouth. "Open up! your god damn fucking mouth West." Cory ordered. West noticed Cory giving him order and he must obey. So West open his mouth wide open and closed his hazel brown eye. Cory said "Good West" then Cory shoved his entire cock inside West mouth, West realized it of what he doing. So West was forced to suck on Cory cock until he ordered him to stop. Cory is moving his body back and forth onto West mouth, while West was bottomless and still wearing Cory tennis jersey. Cory says "You're a very diligent one West, Good Boy." Cory smiled. West is being faced fuck by Cory for 8 long steamy hot minutes. Cory said "God.. Fu…Fu..Fu.. ck..ckk…. FUCK! I'm going to Cum." Cory moan and yelling at West face. West is shocked when he heard Cory said that. West never experiences eating cum before and Cory is fucking West mouth so hard. Cory moans louder and moans louder and then he grabs West head and forces him to deep throat his entire cock. Then West felt Cory cock sticking back in his throat and Cory release everything inside of West mouth. West felt shock and stun when Cory cock is cumming inside West throat, Cory came 10 large heavy load of cream splatter inside West mouth. West swallow more than 8 of Cory huge load of cym and then West notice his cock start to cum by itself even though he didn't do anything. West shoots out 8 massive loads of cum and it splatter everywhere on Cory face and his entire body. Cory and West is so covered with each other cum it was a completely mess at the tennis court. Cory does not care, but decide to make out with West even though he already have West cum inside his mouth. Cory made out with West and both of them were tasting their own cum and saliva mix together and it was a perfect combination for them to drink it all down. Once it all over, Cory decides to clean up his cum and west cum by licking off his own tennis jersey from West sweet ass body. West is so tried and just laid their quietly just huffing with hard breathing from what had happen when it only to 12 minutes for all of it. Cory is all cleaned up and went to his tennis bag and grab his spare tennis jersey and put it on. Cory says "Make sure you bring my uniform back cleaned West, See Ya tomorrow." Then Cory left the tennis court without saying goodbye. West is all by himself now cover with his own and Cory cum that left on Cory tennis jersey. West took out Cory tennis jersey and put it in his tennis bag and he grabbed his tennis jersey on the floor and put it on and his short too. West got cleaned up and actually cleaning the floor of tennis court by licking off the remaining cum that Cory and him made. After all that was gone, West smiled and left the tennis court.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Later on this evening at the West Residences, West is having dinner with his parents, his girlfriend parents and his girlfriend Chole. Chole just came over because West mother invited her and her parents to come that they can all know each other's. It was a small family dinners, for the menu of their dinner tonight is West mother's cooked a tender beef tenderloin with fresh mint jelly sauce on top, serving with a fresh pot of tomato soup with serving of pita bread with a side of humus and hot fudge brownie with a side of vanilla ice cream. West Mother's is excited every time when West girlfriend came over, she always thought they be perfect couples together. West and Chole had been dating more than 4 years since they met at a wedding of her parents. While West was quiet while eating his meal, his girlfriend Chole went to get something from the back chair behind the living room and brings out a big box. Chole says "Happy Anniversary Westy." Then she kisses him on the cheek and smiled. West is shocked and forgot all about his anniversary of the year he committed to Chole because he was thinking what happen in the afternoon tennis practice. When West opens the box he noticed a very tall and 40 inches of shark plush. Chole know everything about her boyfriend and she know he love stuff animal so she decide to buy him one. West Say "Thank for the remarkable gift you got me Chole." West feel relived and cheer up and forget what happen earlier. Chole say "What you got for me sweetheart?" Chole anxious to see what she get. West smiled and says "Check under your chair." Chole move her hand down to the bottom of chair and felt a small box under there. She bought it out of the table and put it on her lap and she noticed a silver box with a gold and silver bowknot tie in the middle. She smiled and ask West "What is this?" West say "Is a surprise and do not mind of what in it, I think I went little overboard." Chole say "Do not worry Westy, I know whatever you got me I love it." Chole untie the ribbon knots and take out the cover of the box she was stun when she saw an 18 karat platinum necklace with a 10 karat diamond stuck in the center of the necklace with show the symbol of peace of love. West say "Is not much, but that what I can find." Even though the necklace retail value is up to $14,500 but West got it in the auction for $200 because peoples though it was a fake. But actually it was a real necklace and West was relieved when he bought it. Chole was so excited about her present she just put it on right away and excused herself because her parents and she is going to a dinner party at Beverly hill. During the evening dinner, West decide to excused himself from the dinner table and pick up his 40 inch plush shark and carried it to his bedroom. West decide to close the door from the bedroom and locked it that no one can distract him. West room is an average size teenager bedroom, clothes is everywhere, bed unmade, sloppy dirty room but in the far corner their chest and shelf cabinets full of different stuff animals. West brings the shark to his computer desk and he lay it their first and push a button under his desk. His computer desk then transform into an operating table with medical tool on top. West is so excited of what he got, he decide to call his new shark "Nick". So West laid Nick on the operating table and he was examining his body to see if there something he can adjust from him. West fine a weak spot and it was behind Nick tails, so he noticed that so he lift the tail up and tie it on the operating table. West decides to pinch and feel Nick behind to make sure he stable for procedure. West bring out a small medical scalpel and started cutting into Nick behind with the scalpel to make a medium size hole that he can used stiffed object to be inserted into Nick. When West finish doing that, he put his hand inside Nick hole and take out all cotton to make sure that his hole is good enough to be probe in. 20 minutes later, West finish and want to test Nick out so West undress his short and let it fall down. West cock is like 6 inch hard already and he decide to slowly put it inside Nick hole, and West grab Nick fin to make sure Nick can handle the pressure and thrust from West. West say "Yummy Tight Nick." He grinned and starts moving his cock inside Nick hole and West is thrusting back and forth until it hit Nick orgasm, which is the back of the fin and his belly. West felt sexual active and decide to do it faster to make sure Nick whole get big and can handle West huge cock. West is moaning and biting his lip and say "Nick.. Oh … Nick… Ni.. Nick…. God is felt so good inside you." West moan with pleasure then 8 minutes pass by and West released 6 large of deposit cum inside Nick hole and West is in erotic state that he feeling his orgasm is happening and it just pumping inside Nick hole. West then suddenly collapse onto Nick back and say "You are a very good Nick". West smiled and decides to fuck Nick hole again. So West did it for another time and it took 10 minutes of back and forth onto Nick hole and West cock is increasing faster thrust and movement onto Nick hole. Nick is terrorize and feeling so sick and violate when West fucking him so hard to make sure he can handle all his cum. West say "Let me cum inside you Nick". West moan and West felt about to cum again and West say "NICK!" West moan loudly and then another huge load been shoot onto Nick hole and 12 load of cum splatter onto Nick entire body and his face. Then West collapse once again on Nick sweet body, and West felt so relieved when that happen and West had to clean up all his cum inside Nick, So West decide to take out all the cum and eat it to make sure West get his strength back when next time he cum. Then West was licking all over Nick body to make sure there no more cum left. Once Nick is clean and nice, West decide to pickup Nick and take him to his bed and lay him there. West was happy when his girlfriend bought him that gift, now he going to head to the shower and clean up before bedtime even though is 7:40PM. So West grab his pajamas and bring into the restroom and start to undress himself and turn on the hot water that he can get ready to shower. But before that he let his bedroom door unlock just in case his mother give him evening snack and tea before he go to bed. So West is singing and happy with joy in the shower when he keep thinking about Nick. The doorbell ring at the West Residences, West mother start to walk to the front door to see who it was. Then he noticed West tennis partner, she said "Hello Cory." Cory responded "Good Evening Mrs. Lock, I hope you do not mind if I can sleepover with your son West?" West mother responded " Of courses Cory, good timing me and Mr. Lock going to head out so we won't be back until tomorrow morning. " So West mother felt very comfortable having one of West friend to stay over just to make sure West is safe and sound while his parents are gone. Mrs. Lock say "Cory, Can you serve Westy his evening tea and snack before he go to bed?" Cory responds "Sure! Have a nice evening Mr. and Mrs. Lock." Cory grinned. Then West parents left and lock the door to make sure no one do not barge in. Cory is so excited he have the whole house by himself, so he went to the kitchen grab West snack and evening tea and take it with him to West bedroom before Cory took it, he decide to jack off by grabbing his own cock and stroking back and forth for 5 minutes and he cum like 5 load, he grab all his cum and put inside a small glasses and pour it inside West tea. Cory smiled and says "West will love his tea." Cory start to head upstairs and he is quite loss now because West residences is a 4 story home that is old manor castle, so he had to look around to find it. Then he noticed their room dictionary and it show each family member of the household have their own floor. So Cory noticed West floor is on the 4th floor that called the Executive Ground. So Cory went three flight of stair and find West floor which is so antique and furnish like royalty like Great England Buckingham Palace. The Cory hears a small tone of voice far across the corridor and noticed West voice when he likes singing. Cory is so excited and starts walking their carrying a tray of West evening snack. The Cory enters West room and saw a full area of presidential suites room décor and style. Cory laid the tray down by West desk area, and he started browsing everywhere in West room. Cory saw West tennis jersey hang in the closet and he decide to smell the scent of West and try on some of his clothes for the mean time. But then Cory realized West boxer, Cory seem anxious to try it on, so he undid his kaki short and pull it down and take off his white briefs until Cory is bottomless. Then Cory put on West boxer and started to jack off into it, he slowly grabbed his cock and pushing up and down until his foreskin go in and out until his whole cock is showing. Than Cory is just playing with himself and he feel about to cum in any minutes because Cory is a very fast cummer, even though is a short amount of time it shoot more loads. Once Cory finish cumming onto West boxer, he decide to put it back into his drawer and let West wear it once he out of the shower. Then Cory start to take out his polo shirt and sneaking inside West restroom and he noticed West shower door is still open even though West do not know Cory is there. Then Cory walk slowly and went inside the shower door from the back, and West still not know Cory is right behind him. So Cory grab West beautiful masculine chest and say "Westy, You Are So Fucking Hot When You In The Shower." Cory Grinned. Then West is shock and say "What the hell are you doing in my shower Cor?" West excited, Cory start to kiss West lip and then putting his entire tongue inside West mouth. West did not said any word but feeling Cory inside his mouth licking and sucking him dry that Cory can get all West saliva. West feel intense make out session while the hot shower still running, Cory asks West that can he fuck him? And West just nodded and Cory start going down to West sweet ass and stick two finger onto West anal. West felt tightness and long stiff finger inside of him, West is trembling and shivering when that happens. Cory two fingers start to move inside in and out for 3 long minutes until West anal is big enough for a larger stiff object than a finger. West is moaning and growling little bit because West felt Cory 9 inch cut cock inside the tip of West ass. West is thinking of how Nick felt when West was fucking his stuff 40 inches shark. Cory say "Yummy Tight my beloved tennis partner". Then Cory start to moved his lower body and do some very hard thrust inside West ass, West feel Cory long cock is sticking inside him and it very hot and very orgasmic inside West ass. West is moaning louder and louder when that happens. Cory is so pump up when he fucking his own tennis partner in his ass so bareback and hard right now Cory feel like to cum right now, But he manage to hold on for a bit. He grabbed West cock and starts playing with it, up and down and left to right of West cock is getting harder by every second. West is in state of shock by just relaxing himself while Cory is doing all the work to make sure West have a pleasurable moment. West say "Cor.. Cor.. Fuck me harder please, Let climax together Cor." West moan, Cory start thrusting little faster and harder that West felt Cory cock inside his anal that he can feel West orgasm spot that he can sensation feeling. Cory say "West, I'm about to cum.. I cannot hold it any longer buddy." Cory moan with agonizing pain from his cock. West say "Me too Cor." West moans. Cory is bare backing West right now while West is just taking it in and Cory also grabbing West cock while he leaning forward onto West sweet ass body and now ramming him inside the shower. Both of them started to climax and cum at the same time, West shoot out 9 load and Cory shoot out 14 load and it went everywhere on their body. West ass is full of Cory cum, Cory face is covered with West cum and their hair is also cover lot of cum. Then Cory start to make out with West again while the shower is running down through their body cleaning them up from all their cum. West say "Cor?" Cory says "Yes?" West say "You are the best tennis partner I know who deeply care about me." West smiled. Cory is so excited and kisses West one more time and both of them got out of shower and head to West bedroom and change up. Cory decide to wear his clothes that he drop earlier and West got his pajamas all ready, but he went onto his drawer and pull out a boxer that is on top of his other boxer. West got a maroon/white boxer and put it on even though West did not know that Cory cum onto his boxer while he in the shower. Then West put on his pajamas and get ready to go to bed, then Cory say " West, here your evening snack." Cory grinned. West grab his cookies and taking a bit and bit pieces out of it and chew it slowly. Then Cory hand over West his evening tea, West grabbed his evening tea and first he smell it that he can feel and sense the aroma of his tea. Then Cory smiled and look at West, West tea is warm right now is a black English tea that simmer lightly and pour in by soy milk, and extra cum from his beloved tennis partner even though he cum onto his tea. Then West smiled, and Say "Drink for my health Cor." Then West start drinking his tea until is completely gone in 5 gulp. West say "Black tea is remarkable sense of tasting and I like the extra thickness of the cream that was in there, I do not know what my mother put in it." West smiled cheerfully. Cory say "I glad you like it, did you swallow some mushy milk?" West say "Yes, is the thickness of the soy milk that is place into sugar." West smiled. But Cory know is sugar and soy milk in there, it was his own cum that is inside the tea and he did not see no soy milk in their when he got the tea. West presumes it was but it actually not. Then both of them started to head to bed, Cory is sitting by the side table and West is sleeping on the side of the window. West and Cory just fall asleep while Nick the shark was in the middle of the action. **

Page **8** of **8**

**Tennis Legacy of High School**

**Afterschool Practice**


End file.
